Bloody Love - OsoTodo
by kyokumura
Summary: Todomatsu no podia asimilar lo que veia... un año y medio de sufrimiento pensando que el mayor de los sextillizos nunca volveria, extrañar la sonrisa de este, que todos los demas sufrieran tambien extrañandolo. Mas frente a el estaba Osomatsu Matsuno. Su hermano mayor. Su hermano mayor desaparecido. Su hermano mayor que ya todos creian muerto.


**Bloody Love - OsoTodo**

Podia sentir los colmillos de su hermano mayor clavarse en su cuello. Sentia un hilo de sangre deslizarse lentamente de las pequeñas incisiones que su hermano le habia provocado hacia su pecho. La respiracion en su cuello era pausada, lenta. Sabia que era porque estaba disfrutando del sabor de su sangre.

La mano del mayor se deslizo traviesa hacia su pecho siguiendo el recorrido que su propia sangre habia hecho hace unos segundos. No podia dejar de soltar pequeños suspiros ante el tacto del mayor. El siempre habia deseado ser mas cercano a su hermano, que le sonriera como lo hacia con Choromatsu, que le revolviera el cabello con cariño como lo hacia con Ichimatsu, que le diera palabras de apoyo en secreto como lo hacia con Karamatsu o que de vez en cuando lo acompañara en sus actividades como lo hacia con Jyushimatsu.

Toda su vida habia deseado que el mayor lo tratara con la misma dulzura disfrazada de bravuconeria como lo hacia con todos. Pero un dia el mayor desaparecio ...

Habia empezado como cualquier otro dia, todos salieron a resolver sus asuntos pero a todos les extraño que al anochecer el mayor de todos no volviera, decidieron dormir convencidos de que en la mañana ya estaria ahi...nada , el mayor no habia vuelto, pasaron los dias, las semanas e incluso los meses, pero el centro de la familia nunca volvio.

Lo buscaron por toda la ciudad e inclusive por las ciudades vecinas, revisaron los hospitales, las estaciones de policia y nada.

No pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran por sus castaños ojos al recordar el tormento que habia pasado sin su hermano mayor, fingiendo que no le importaba, metido siempre en su celular, todos pensaban que era un hermano de lo peor pues creian que solo mensajeaba en su smartphone, ingenuos. El lloraba en las noches al ver el lugar de su hermano mayor vacio a su lado, su smartphone estaba lleno de fotos de el de sudadera roja que el le habia tomado cuando este jugaba con los demas hermanos, ver la sonrisa de su hermano y saber que nunca lo volveria a ver era doloroso, como tambien lo era el no sentir su calor por las noches.

Fueron tiempos dificiles, solitarios y abrumadores .

Sintio los colmillos de su hermano mayor abandonar su piel, la mano que bajaba por el pecho se detuvo para emprender ahora un viaje a la cintura del chico de sudadera rosa.

-Todomatsu, deja de llorar... te ves feo.

Todomatsu no pudo evitar hacer un mohin ante lo dicho por el mayor, que despues se convirtio en una risa aliviada.

-Te extrañe tanto... Tontomatsu-niisan.

El ahora inmortal hermano mayor envolvio al menor ahora con ambos brazos mientras pegaba ambas frentes.

-Lamento haberlos dejado ... Lamento haberte abandonado, pero ya sabes que tu onii-chan es algo torpe y no queria rajarles el cuello por la necesidad de sangre.

-Tontomatsu-niisan es tan torpe que nos mataria a todos para luego entrar en panico e intentar pegarnos con cinta adhesiva.- le pico el menor intentando que todos los crueles recuerdos de hace dos años se fueran de su mente mas sin embargo uno se colo en su mente rapidamente.

Recordo el dia en que lo volvio a ver, cuando los ahora quintillizos caminaban con el aire de tristeza que los caracterizaba desde hace año y medio. Era muy entrada la noche, pero por alguna razon desconocida para ellos, o quiza lo que todo el mundo llama como "la conexion que tienen los gemelos" algo los atraia a seguir caminando hacia ese rumbo, algo los empujaba hacia aquel parque abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, sus corazones retumbaban fuertemente en su pecho con cada paso que daban , todos tenian diversos pensamientos sobre hacia donde iban , pero habia un pensamiento colectivo: Sea lo que sea tiene que ver con Osomatsu-niisan.

Entraron al parque todos juntos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de este, el lugar era lugubre y aterrador para todos, no pudieron evitar recordar al mayor pues siempre que tenian miedo solian ponerse detras de Osomatsu quien siempre iba a la cabeza. Pero ahora no podian hacer eso, debian ser fuertes y valientes, Todomatsu quien era el mas miedoso de ellos se armo de valor para hacer que sus piernas continuaran avanzando, se negaba a irse de ahi sin respuestas, sabia que ahi habia algo que le diria el paradero de su hermano, o si este se encontraba ...muerto.

Nego con la cabeza energicamente, su hermano estaba vivo, el era tan idiota que hasta se olvidaria de morir si algo le pasaba, su hermano siempre decia que estarian juntos, inclusive de ancianos estarian juntos echos pasita , viejos , amargados y virgenes.

Un ruido detras de ellos los hizo pararse subitamente , habia alguien, podian sentirlo, alguien que no tenia precisamente buenas intensiones...

Los cinco hermanos se voltearon lentamente con el terror recorriendo su torrente sanguineo , sus oidos zumbaban , sus pies se volvieron de piedra subitamente...

Y sus corazones se detuvieron subitamente al ver a la persona parada ahora frente a ellos...

Con una piel palida, el cabello visiblemente mas largo, unas ojeras muy marcadas el mayor de los sextillizos los miraba hambrienta y desquiciadamente. Sus antiguos ojos color cafe rojizo habian desaparecido dejando en su lugar unos ojos totalmente rojos que ponian la piel de gallina a los cinco hermanos.

-O..Osomatsu-niisan? - El de sudadera verde hablo desconcertado por lo que veia, la persona delante suya era mas similar a un animal salvaje que al recuerdo que tenia de su hermano mayor.- S...somos nosotros... tus hermanos menores...

El mayor gruño bestialmente mientras daba un paso hacia los cinco chicos. Karamatsu al momento se puso delante de los menores. Nunca habia sido tan fuerte como el mayor , pero si debia pelear con el lo haria para proteger a los demas, inclusive si solo pudiera darle pelea por unos minutos o unos segundos el les daria a sus hermanos pequeños esa oportunidad para huir.

\- Osomatsu, estas asustando a los menores, reacciona!... por favor... - Comenzo a intentar traer la conciencia de su unico hermano mayor notando la falta de resultados que estaba teniendo al instante.

El mayor no dejaba de gruñir y seguir sus movimientos con la vista, sus musculos tensos y los grandes colmillos que ahora poseia descubiertos.

El menor de todos estaba aterrado, ese no podia ser SU hermano mayor, ese manojo de gruñidos no podia ser su siempre sonriente hermano. Se negaba a creerlo, a aceptar que podria morir junto con los demas asesinados por el mayor.

-Oso... -El menor intento llamarlo mas su voz murio opacada por la voz del siempre silencioso cuarto hermano.

-OSOMATSU-NIISAN! ERES UN IMBECIL! MUERETE! TAN NECESITADO DE ATENCION ESTABAS QUE DEBIAS FINGIR TU DESAPARICION?!- El menor gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitian , estaba molesto, frustrado, alegre , las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras violentos temblores producto de todas las emociones que olo abrumaban atacaban su cuerpo. -MAMÁ, PAPÁ , KUSOMATSU, CHOROMATSU-NIISAN, JYUSHIMATSU E INCLUSIVE EL INSENSIBLE DE TODOMATSU ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR TI, QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HACERLE ESO A TU FAMILIA! -La voz del menor murio repentinamente mientras se dejaba caer exhausto al piso, Jyushimatsu corrio hacia su hermano mayor para colocar las manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

Los gruñidos de Osomatsu bajaron de intensidad como si por un segundo las palabras de Ichimatsu, un poco de lucidez se reflejo en su mirada, mas sin embargo su cuerpo parecia reacio a quitar la postura defensiva que tenia.

-Osomatsu-niisan, para... - El susurro de Todomatsu fue escuchado por todos los presentes a pesar del volumen de sus palabras. - Nosotros... realmente te extrañamos durante tu ausencia, fue muy dificil tener un lugar vacio a mi lado a la hora de dormir, e inclusive estoy seguro que tambien fue duro para Choromatsu-niisan el no sentir tu calor a su lado.- Choromatsu habia bajado la mirada mientras las lagrimas que habia retenido desde que visualizo al mayor corrian libres por sus mejillas. En Todomatsu el nudo en su garganta iba creciendo gradualmente mientras las palabras se acumulaban en su boca, palabras que el menor de todos siempre quizo exteriorizar mas no se habia atrevido. -No escuchar las estupideces que decias, no sentir como nos revolvias el cabello... por favor... -Los demas hermanos estaban completamente inmoviles, inclusive el mismisimo Osomatsu habia dejado de gruñir y su postura fue relajandose lentamente. Despues de todo, el menor de los sextillizos nunca habia exteriorizado el cariño que sentia por los demas hermanos. - Tu fuiste el que dijo que estariamos siempre juntos, dijiste que inclusive de viejos estariamos todos juntos, Karamatsu-niisan como un viejo senil dolorozo , Ichimatsu-niisan como el loco de los gatos, Choromatsu-niisan como el viejo verde de las idols, Jyushimatsu como un anciano amante del deporte, tu como el segundo viejo rabo verde molesto e inclusive yo estaria con todos ustedes aun de viejos. -Una sonrisa sin una pizca de alegria recorrio los rostros de los quintillizos al recordar el dia en que Osomatsu-niisan lo habia dicho y como todos lo habian golpeado, excepto Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu a quienes no les molestaba un futuro asi. - Tu lo dijiste... lo prometiste... todos lo prometimos... y fuiste el primero en romper esa promesa! - El menor de todos rompio a llorar desgarradoramente , las emociones lo superaban , todo este tiempo sin su hermano mayor lo habia destrozado y ahora el verlo ahi frente a el tratandolos como si no los reconociera termino por quebrarlo.

Karamatsu dudaba entre acercarse a su hermano menor e intentar consolarlo o seguir interponiendose entre el mayor y ellos. Finalmente fue Choromatsu el que se acerco al de rosa para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Osomatsu miraba la escena silenciosamente, sus ojos por fin brillaban con la calidez que solian recordar los menores.

-Que esperas para volver a ser tu mismo, Osomatsu-niisan. -El de verde levanto la mirada del menor de los hermanos para posarla en el mayor con decision.

El de rojo retrocedio unos pasos para luego huir de ahi tan rapido que sus hermanos ni siquiera pudieron seguirlo con la mirada.

Volvio al presente al sentir los pequeños besos que el mayor le daba en toda la cara, Osomatsu-niisan era la misma persona, aun tenia la misma personalidad que poseia como humano, se alegro enormemente al descubrir que como humano o como vampiro el amor que sentia hacia su hermano seguia intacto. Elevo sus brazos por su pecho para entrelazar las manos detras del cuello del mayor. Deposito un suave beso mientras dejaba que los recuerdos volaran por su mente nuevamente: cuando volvieron a casa despues de aquella visita al parque estaban tan blancos como hojas de papel, Todomatsu e Ichimatsu temblaban tanto que eran sostenidos por Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu respectivaamente. Sus padres se sorprendieron y asustaron enormementes al verlos llegar y sobre todo por el estado del cuarto y sexto hermano, Karamatsu les mintio diciendoles que fue porque alguien los habia amenazado y asaltado, su madre quien se habia vuelto inclusive mas calida y amorosa aterrada por la simple idea de poder perder a otro de sus hijos como con el mayor abrazo a los chicos mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos y les repetia cuanto los amaba. Su padre revolvia los cabellos del segundo , tercer y quinto hermano mientras les agradecia proteger a sus demas hijos.

Al llegar a la habitacion que ocupaban al dormir y despues de decirle mil veces a su madre que estaban bien los demas interrogaron a Karamatsu sobre los motivos que tenia para haberles mentido a sus padres.

-Ustedes mismos lo vieron, Osomatsu-niisan es mas un animal salvaje ahora, no podemos decirle a nuestros padres , ellos aun no lo superan por completo, como creen que se sentirian si les dijeramos: Saben? Hace unos minutos encontramos al nuestro hermano que creiamos desaparecido e inclusive muerto y parecia un perro con rabia que incluso parecia que iba a matarnos, no es genial? -Karamatsu estaba bastante serio, el solia dejar que los demas lo pisotearan pero si se trataba de proteger a sus hermanos de algo el solia ser bastante firme en las decisiones que el creia las mejores para su bienestar.

-Quiero que Osomatsu-niisan vuelva - El quinto hermano no sabia muy bien lo que habia pasado, al principio al verlo estubo sorprendido, para pasar rapidamente a inmensamente feliz, pero igual de rapido el miedo lo invadio al ver a su hermano mayor de esa manera. Inclusive su cuerpo aun temblaba un poco por el miedo que este le infundo. - Quiero que volvamos a ser seis ... Quiero que volvamos a estar todos juntos...- Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del siempre alegre chico como pequeños riachuelos.

-Todos queremos eso Jyushimatsu, pero no es tan simple ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que acaba de pasar. -El tercer hermano intentaba explicar la situacion que habia ocurrido pero inclusive para el era dificil.

-Awww, mis pequeños hermanos son tan adorables, haran que onii-chan llore.~~

-No es momento para tus tonterias Osomatsu-niisan, intentamos pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. -Contesto el de rosa mas por inercia que porque realmente hubiera escuchado de quien salian dichas palabras.

-Hm? Lo que paso es que onii-chan murio y se le olvido quedarse muerto, te hee~~

-Que no escuchas que te call- El entendimiento llego al de sudadera rosa al mismo tiempo que lo hacia para los demas.

Esa voz...

-¡¿Osomatsu-niisan!? - Los hermanos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban subitamente del mayor.

-Nop, soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta, quedan bendecidos por mi hijos mios~~

-Pero que mierda!? -El de verde estaba totalmente desorientado. - Por donde entraste?!

-Por la ventana, como mas lo iba a hacer Choropajerovsky?

-No me llames asi! Espera eso no es lo importante! - Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza rapidamente mientras intentaba pensar si lo que veia era una alucinacion o acaso era real.

-Hm? Y que es lo importante? - Definitivamente era Osomatsu-niisan , no podia haber alguien mas idiota que el.

-QUE INTENTARAS MATARNOS HACE MENOS DE 2 HORAS! -Karamatsu coloco su mano sobre el hombro del menor como señal de que debia calmarse.

-Oh eso, veran...Onii-chan ahora es un vampiro ~ -La deslumbrante sonrisa que coloco despues de eso dejo a todos de piedra.

No podia ser cierto verdar?

-Osomatsu deja de mentirnos... - El de sudadera azul decidio romper el silencio , se negaba a creer las palabras del mayor , exigia respuestas de su hermano mayor, respuestas de porque se habia ido, porque habia decidido destruir su familia de esa manera.

-Pero Karamatchu , es la verdad , es mas, ni siquiera tengo pulso - El mayor saco una navaja de algun lugar de su pantalon mientras la posicionaba sobre la carne desnuda de su mano.- Tampoco puedo morir por heridas , mira. -Paso seguido se clavo la navaja mientras la arrastraba hacia arriba en direccion a su codo parando subitamente ante los ojos horrorizados de sus hermanos.

-Pero que haces, Osomatsu?! - Karamatsu intentaba no gritar con todas sus fuerzas por miedo a despertar a sus padres , corrio hacia el mayor para quitarle la navaja, mas sin embargo al rozar sus dedos pudo sentir la frialdad de su piel sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda debido al frio tacto.

-Oe , Todomatsu en que piensas? - La voz del mayor lo regreso de entre el mar de recuerdos que era su mente. -Te quedaste demasiado quieto que parecia que el muerto eras tu y no yo.

-Pensaba en que Tontomatsu-niisan es un idiota por haberse escondido durante tanto tiempo. -De cierto modo sus pensamientos llevaban algo de esa afirmacion , mas sin embargo no era lo unico en lo que pensaba.

-La verdad, es que preferia irme a chupar los cuellos de hermosas chicas tetonas que chupar la sangre de mis escualidos hermanos.

-Hm, que te crees? El vampiro de Crepusculo o que? Es obvio que nadie dejaria que te acercaras a su cuello.

El mayor hizo una cara graciosa al escuchar a su hermano menor compararlo con el peor vampiro de la historia del cine segun su criterio*

-Lastimas a tu onii-chan con tales comparaciones sabes? - Todomatsu le regalo un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras sonreia suavemente.

-Tu eres un poco mejor que el , sabes?

-Solo un poco?

-Muy poco en realidad.- La sonrisa malosa de Todomatsu se hizo presente mientras el mayor lo estrechaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

-Eres tan cruel, Todomatsu-Kun ~

Todomatsu rio divertido maravillando al mayor al ver la sonrisa sincera que este soltaba, no la solia usar para parecer "lindo", sino la real, la que salia muy poco y que lograba enamorarlo mas y mas.

Tantos años evitando al menor por temor a sus sentimientos, al amor que sentia crecer dia y dia en su pecho. Pero al fin era libre de darle rienda suelta y solo habia sido necesario morir para ello.

-Lo soy porque lo mereces.- El menor solto uno de sus brazos para recorrer con la mano el rostro del mayor, pasando las puntas de los dedos por las ojeras del mayor deteniendose a observar los escarlatas ojos del mayor llevandolo a sus recuerdos nuevamente.

Habian descubierto que su hermano era un vampiro, que no podia morir por ser apuñalado, que tenia que beber sangre de humanos, aunque eso era algo obvio despues de todo era un vampiro.

Osomatsu les habia explicado casi todo, que al parecer al salir del pachinko se encontro en el momento equivocado con la persona equivocada, un vampiro desconocido y hambriento que lo mordio y se alimento de el mas no lo mato forzandolo a convertirse en uno, les explico que las primeras semanas fueron dificiles, y al parecer cuando lo encontraron aun no habia bebido su porcion de sangre del dia.

El cuarto hermano lo habia golpeado de repente segun el por ser tan idiota, y el quinto hermano se habia lanzado hacia el subitamente restregando la mejilla con la del mayor, Choromatsu solo le repetia lo imbecil que era y que si se le ocurria volver a irse le quemaria los pelos del culo y el segundo hermano no dejaba de repetir que era un _miracle_ que su _burazza_ volviera.

-Jajaja, lo mejor de esto es que tus frases ya no son dolorosas para mi, Karamatsu

Al segundo se le ilumino la mirada inmediatamente al saber que ya no le causaria mas dolor a su hermano mayor.

 _-It´s a miracle!_

El sexto hermano estaba renuente a acercarse a su hermano mayor, no era que no lo hubiera extrañado , sino que aun no sabia como reaccionar ante todo eso.

-Todomatsu... -El de sudadera rosa levanto la vista ante el llamado de su hermano mayor.- Ven. -Las lagrimas se acumularon lentamente en sus ojos al ver al mayor con ambos brazos extendidos esperandolo para estrecharlo en sus brazos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo y sin pensarlo tan siquiera se tiro a los brazos de su hermano mayor llorando silenciosamente mientras unos hipidos se escapaban de el. La mano del mayor revolvia los cabellos lentamente mientras esperaba que se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento , Todomatsu. -Osomatsu susurraba directamente al oido del menor. Todomatsu sabia lo obstinado que era el mayor y que cuando el se disculpaba era porque en verdad lo sentia.- Onii-chan no volvera a dejarte solo nunca mas. - Las palabras del mayor calaban hondo en su alma mientras un sentimiento de paz que desde hace bastante tiempo no sentia lo llenaba por completo.

-Osomatsu-niisan... te extrañe tanto... - En ese momento a Todomatsu no le importaba cuidar su apariencia, no le importaba lo que alguien pudiera pensar de el, no le importaba si alguien despues se burlaba por esa muestra de afecto sincera que se daba con el mayor de los matsunos.

Los demas hermanos no dijeron nada, sabian que la relacion entre ambos hermanos era diferente a la que sostenian ellos, sabian de las miradas que el mayor le daba al menor cuando creia que nadie lo veia, o del secreto beso de buenos dias que Todomatsu solia darle al mayor cuando este seguia dormido. Decidieron dejarlos solos un momento e ir a prepararse para dormir.

-Porque te fuiste? Porque no nos contaste desde un principio? - Oculto entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor Todomatsu sentia que podia controlarse un poco y preguntar las dudas que tenia en su interior.- Porque nos dejaste? Porque me dejaste de lado? Porque- Fuer cortado subitamente por la risa suave del mayor mientras sentia como su cuerpo de este temblaba un poco producto de aquella risilla.

-Todomatsu, una pregunta a la vez , quieres? Veamos, me fui porque no queria lastimarlos, a pesar de que no lo parezca onii-chan los ama , sabes? No les conte porque no sabia como reaccionarian, no queria que el saber que uno de sus hermanos era un muerto viviente les diera asco o algo asi. Era lo mejor Todomatsu, queria que estubieran bien.- El tono del mayor era uno que casi nunca solia usar, la verdadera voz de un hermano mayor, ese tono que hace que inmediatamente te sientas protegido y que no dejaba lugar para replica alguna. Sabia que su hermano habia sufrido por esa separacion aunque no lo confesara abiertamente.- Sabes? Realmente era raro no verlos a todos a mi lado, o verte a ti perdido en tu smartphone.

Tomo las ultimas palabras del mayor como un : _Los extrañe bastardos y mas a ti._

-Eso ya no importa, ahora todos podremos vivir juntos , los seis, mamá y papá...

-Todomatsu... no puedo volver. -El mayor sintio el cuerpo del de sudadera rosa ponerse tieso entre sus brazos. Todomatsu se separo del cuerpo de su hermano para mirarlo fijamente con la duda reflejandose en sus ojos.

-Porque no? Ya te fuiste una vez! No puedes volver a dejarnos! Acabas de prometer que no me dejarias de nuevo! Que mierda significa una promesa para ti?! -El enojo de Todomatsu aumentando gradualmente con cada pensamiento que llegaba a su mente, cosas como : Osomatsu-niisan se volvera a ir, no le importamos, solo soy un juguete para el , no significo nada...

-Tranquilizate Totty, esta vez no rompere mi promesa por nada del mundo. Es solo que , no creo que mamá y papá lo resistan, a veces realmente queria volver y me acercaba a las ventanas para poder verlos.- La mirada del siempre descarado hermano se lleno de tristeza ante la mirada asombrada del menor puesto que nunca lo habia visto asi.- Mamá y papá realmente son increibles, sonreian ante ustedes y lloraban abrazados por las noches, no tienes idea de lo basura que me sentia cada vez que los veia asi... Ellos al parecer lo han ido superando poco a poco, yo solo seria un retroceso para ellos...

La mirada decidida del mayor le dio a entender a Todomatsu que este habia pensado mucho sobre el asunto para llegar a esa resolucion.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del mayor. - Si es lo que quieres te apoyare, aunque los demas no se si lo hagan , tendremos que contarles.

-Oh, eso no sera necesario, las viejas chismosas que tienes por hermanos llevan mas de 10 minutos pegados en la puerta escuchando todo.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA CHISMOSA?! -El grito del tercer hermano fue callado rapidamente por Karamatsu para evitar que sus padres despertaran.

-Obviamente a ustedes solo les faltan sus mandiles y unos tubos para el cabello puestos y listo.

-T.o.d.o.m.a.t.s.u~~ -El canturreo del mayor lo devolvio a la realidad.- Deja de ignorarme Totty.

-Solo recordaba algunas cosas, es todo. - El menor siguio el recorrido que sus dedos llevaban por el rostro del mayor anteriormente para ahora pasarlos suavemente por los labios de este. -Te arrepientes de ser un vampiro?

-Bromeas? Sere jodidamente guapo por siempre, es imposible que me desagrade la idea.

El menor suspiro con resignacion , era obvio que su hermano nunca podia hablar seriamente. Dirigio ambas manos a las orejas del mayor para jalarlas bruscamente.

-Osomatsu-niisan eres un tonto.

-Ay! Ay! Ay! Basta, Todomatsu-kun! Me duele! Esta bien, esta bien! No me arrepiento de nada! - El menor paro el "cariño" que le estaba haciendo para mirarlo seriamente.

\- Porque no?

-Porque...-El mayor giro el rostro levemente sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada para evitar encontrarse con la del menor.- podre estar con ustedes para siempre...- Su voz ahora era un murmullo avergonzado pues no solia exterioriazar el cariño hacia sus hermanos por medio de palabras. - y... podre estar contigo para siempre.-A este punto la conversacion se habia convertido en una guerra por ver quien tenia el rostro mas rojo que un tomate.

Era cierto, Osomatsu-niisan habia convertido a casi todos los hermanos por decision de ellos mismos , excepto a Todomatsu quien le habia pedido tiempo para asimilarlo, mientras el se decidia Osomatsu tenia pase libre para beber de su sangre tanto como quisiera, derecho que ningun otro hermano tenia.

Estarian juntos siempre, toda la eternidad. Una sonrisa sincera ilumino su rostro ante aquella idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA**

4117 palabras del fic.

Es la cosa mas larga que eh escrito en mi vida, yisus, me gusta mas el TodoOso que el OsoTodo pero no encontre la manera de que Osomatsu fuera el uke ;-; , empece esto en la mañana del dia anterior y apenas lo termine ahorita :,v pero en cierto modo estoy feliz (?

*: a mi me gustaba crepusculo cuando iba en secundaria v: (?

Me senti mal por haber echo desaparecer al niisan y habia momentos en que no me gustaba alguna parte, la borraba y no sabia que poner y me volvia loca :C

Tengo como 43846 ideas para fics pero la flojera me gana ;-;

-Se larga a escribir sus otras actualizaciones-


End file.
